Rose
by Aura Huang
Summary: "Tempat ku—di samping mu. Bukan di rumah, di The Burrow atau yang lainnya. Tempat ku di samping mu. Dimana pun kau berada—itulah tempat ku."


_**Jangan merasa bersalah**_

_**Itu membuatku tampak lebih menyedihkan**_

·

·

_**Rose © Aura Huang**_

_**Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**_

**·**

**·**

_**Terinspirasi dari lagu Taeyang—Eyes, Nose, Lips**_

**·**

**·**

Rambut merahnya berkibar karena angin. Senyum terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Tangannya mengapai bunga berwarna merah yang berduri dengan tenang. Bunga yang memiliki nama seperti dirinya, _**Rose**_. Sudah berkali-kali—dan mungkin sudah berjuta kali ia menghirup aroma wangi mawar—tapi, ia tidak bosan. Tidak pernah bosan.

"Rose, kau dimana?"

Rose tersentak kaget dan langsung menggenggam tangkai bunga mawar merah tersebut dengan erat. Tidak peduli dengan duri yang membuat telapak tangannya mengeluarkan cairan kental yang bernama darah. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa takut dan khawatir langsung memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Harusnya aku tahu kau selalu di sini, Rose."

Rose menunduk dan menatap kedua kakinya yang tidak memakai alas. Dia tidak berani menatap kedua mata abu-abu milik Pria yang berstatus Kekasihnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan dia mulai merasakan perih di sekitar telapak tangannya.

"Tangan mu terluka, _**Love**_. Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Rose menahan nafasnya. Rahangnya mengeras melihat Scorpius yang sudah berjongkok di depannya sambil menyentuh telapak tangannya yang terluka karena duri bunga mawar. Rose menelan ludah. "A—aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau terluka!" bentak Scorpius kasar. Rose mengalihkan pandangannya ke taman bunga mawar yang Scorpius buat untuk dirinya. Memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Scorpius mulai menghisap darah yang keluar dari tangannya karena duri tersebut.

**·**

**·**

_**Dengan bibir merah cantikmu**_

**·**

**·**

Tahun ke-Lima, dimana Scorpius menjadi _Prefek_ Slytherin. Malas—itu yang ia rasakan ketika menjalani tugasnya menjadi _Prefek_. Setiap malam, ia harus berkeliling dengan obor ataupun tongkar sihirnya sendiri dan menelusuri setiap lorong-lorong Kastil yang gelap. Tapi—

—rasa malasnya yang luar biasa ia rasakan seketika menghilang ketika ia di tugaskan bersama dengan salah satu _Prefek _dari Gryffindor. Scorpius membeku ketika melihat Gadis di depannya tersenyum dan mengajaknya untuk mulai berkeliling Kastil.

Namanya Rose. Putri sulung dari Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Granger. Scorpius pernah mendengar namanya—tapi, dia belum pernah bertemu langsung karena Rose bersekolah di Beauxbatons. Karena suatu alasan, Rose pindah ke sini—di tahun ke-Lima.

Gadis yang bernama Rose ini suka mengoceh. Itu hal pertama yang Scorpius pelajari. Scorpius tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rose. Rambut merah sebahunya, mata birunya serta bibir _pink_nya. Scorpius menelan ludah dan berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi dengan tugas _Prefek_nya.

"Kau jarang bicara atau kau lebih suka mendengarkan? Maaf kalau aku terlalu banyak bicara. Albus bilang aku ini seperti radio." Kata Rose malu. Scorpius terkekeh pelan dan menyukai pipi Rose yang memerah. "Aku—aku jarang bicara, mungkin. Dan, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang mendengar semua cerita mu."

Rose tersenyum lebar. "Sungguh? Baru pertama kali ini aku mendengar Seseorang yang senang mendengar semua cerita ku. Kau tahu kan bagaimana keluarga ku itu—terlalu banyak dan mereka jarang sekali mendengar cerita ku."

Scorpius menunduk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "_Well_, aku mau mendengar semua cerita mu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena—" balas Scorpius gugup. "—aku menyukai mu semua cerita mu dan—"

Rose menatap Scorpius penasaran. "Dan?"

"Aku menyukai Gadis yang sedang bersama ku saat ini."

·

·

_**Mohon cepatlah**_

_**Bunuh aku dan pergi**_

**·**

**·**

"Kenapa kau tidak menyiapkan makanan untuk Rose?!"

"Miss. Weasley tidak mau—"

"Kau harusnya tetap menyiapkan makanan untuk Rose! Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali bilang pada mu?!"

Rose memejamkan kedua matanya dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Dia tidak mau mendengar suara tinggi Scorpius dari lantai bawah yang sedang memarahi Peri rumah mereka. Rasa bersalah langsung memenuhi perasaan Rose. Memaki dalam hati; _**harusnya aku tidak menolak! Harusnya—astaga, kau bodoh, Rose!**_ atau yang lainnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat terdengar di telinga Rose. Tangan Rose bergerak menuju selimut dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kasur sedikt bergoyang karena ada seseorang yang menaikinya. Rose masih menutup kedua matanya. Tangan kekar milik Scorpius melingkar di pinggangnya. Rose diam—tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Harusnya kau makan, _**Princess**_. Apa kau mau tubuh mu semakin kurus?" bisik Scorpius lembut di telinga Rose. Rose mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mencoba untuk tidak memberikan respon apapun terhadap perlakuan manis Scorpius.

Rose merasa dirinya terangkat dan dia membuka kedua matanya. Scorpius menggendongnya dan Rose meronta. "Scorpius—"

"Kau harus makan."

"Aku akan makan! Aku janji!" balas Rose bergetar. Scorpius tersenyum yang membuat Rose sedikit takut melihatnya. "Baiklah. Tapi, untuk memastikannya, kau akan ku gendong sampai ke ruang makan."

"Aku punya kaki!"

Scorpius tidak mendengarkannya dan Rose menyadari itu. Jadi, ia tidak meronta dan diam. Tangannya ia lipat dan wajahnya memerah karena kesal. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikir Scorpius—sungguh.

**·**

**·**

_**Keegoisanku yang tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi**_

_**Berubah menjadi obsesi yang memenjarakanmu**_

**·**

**·**

Scorpius lulus dan dia sangat bahagia. Menempati posisi kedua yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi membuat kedua Ayahnya bangga serta Ibunya yang menangis haru. Scorpius melihat sekelilingnya dan tersenyum hangat. Ia bebas—ia merasakan itu. Matanya menangkap sosok Gadis yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan keluarganya. Gadis yang menjadi Ratu di kerajaan Cintanya, Gadis yang selalu muncul di sela-sela mimpinya, Gadis yang diam-diam selama dua tahun ia perhatikan.

"Hei, Scorpius."

Scorpius melirik Ayahnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa, Dad?"

"Kau tidak menghampirinya?"

Scorpius mengalihkan pandangannya karena pipinya yang memerah. Ayahnya suka sekali meledeknya terutama jika ada Gadis ini. Scorpius menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai melangkah menuju Gadis yang mendapatkan posisi pertama tertinggi di Hogwarts tahun ini.

Scorpius menahan nafasnya ketika melihat Ibu sang Gadis menunjuk dirinya secara terang-terangan. Telinganya menangkap suara siulan menggoda dan Scorpius tersenyum kecil. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berhenti ketika sudah sampai. "Err—Rose?"

"Ya?" balas Rose ramah. Scorpius tersenyum ramah dan membungkuk hormat ke Orangtua Rose. "Selamat pagi, Mr dan Mrs. Weasley. Bolehkah—"

"Oh, pagi, Scorpius. Rose bercerita banyak tentang mu." Balas sang Ibu—Hermione ramah. Lalu ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Rose yang membuat sang Putri sulung memanas melihatnya. "Kau ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Rose? Silahkan."

Scorpius tersenyum canggung dan menarik lengan Rose menjauh. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan penuh curiga dari keluarga besar Weasley dan juga Potter, ia tetap menarik lengan Rose untuk mencari tempat yang tidak ramai.

"Kau mau membawa ku kemana?"

"Pengakuan ku dua tahun yang lalu. Apa jawaban mu?" tanya Scorpius sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik dan menatap dalam Rose. "Aku sudah bersabar menunggu mu selama dua tahun. Aku selalu memperhatikan mu dari jauh. Lalu, menghajar laki-laki yang sudah membuat mu menangis di tengah malam. Dan aku rasa ini waktunya. Jadi, apa jawaban mu?"

Rose tertawa yang membuat Scorpius mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia memilih diam dan baru menyadari Rose tertawa sambil menangis. Panik seketika dan dia langsung menghapus air mata Rose dengan lembut. "Maaf, aku tidak—"

"Scorpius—"

"Ya?" balas Scorpius gugup.

"—kau baru saja menyatakan cinta pada ku?"

Scorpius mengangguk semangat. "Ya! Kau terima—"

"Aku terima." Balas Rose sambil mengusap air matanya. Senyum menggembang di wajah keduanya. Dunia terasa berhenti bagi Scorpius ketika Rose memeluknya. Semua beban dan kesedihan yang ia rasakan hilang dan tergantikan oleh kebahagiaan bersama Rose. Scorpius membalas pelukan Rose erat. Rasa kebahagiaan yang ia alami bersama Rose membuat dirinya menjadi gila bukan main dan Scorpius menyukai itu.

**·**

**·**

_**Kau duduk terdiam**_

_**Apakah kau terluka karena aku?**_

**·**

**·**

Kebiasaan baru Rose kali ini adalah memandang keluar jendela dari Malfoy Manor dan Scorpius baru menyadari itu. Scorpius bersembunyi di belakang dinding abu-abu yang memisahkan dia dan Rose. Mermperhatikan setiap gerakan Rose dari jauh dan memandang Wanita itu sayu.

"_**Rumah ini untuk kita, Scorpius? Besar sekali! Seperti Kastil!"**_

Scorpius diam-diam tersenyum mengingat kenangan saat mereka berdua menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, Scorpius meminta Rose untuk tinggal bersamanya. Rose setuju dan mereka berdua tinggal bersama sejak itu.

"_**Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Al ataupun James, Scorpius!"**_

_**Scorpius mendengus kesal. "Lalu, kenapa kau pergi dengan Potter? Dan kenapa kalian berdua bergandengan tangan seperti pasangan Kekasih?! Kau itu milik ku! MILIK KU!"**_

_**Scorpius mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tidak percaya Rose. Scorpius tidak bisa melihat wajah Rose yang ingin menangis. Scorpius meninggalkan Rose sendiri di ruang tamu dan pergi ke kamar. **_

_**Sesampainya di kamar, ia mengambil secarik kertas dan langsung menulisnya dengan penuh emosi. Lalu ia melipat surat itu ke dalam amplop dan memberikan surat tersebut ke burung hantu kesayangannya—Gold. Menyuruh sang burung dan dia terbang. Pergi mengantar surat penuh kebencian Scorpius.**_

Scorpius mendesah pelan dan meminum _wine_nya. Kenangan yang sangat ingin ia hapus, tiba-tiba berputar kembali.

"_**Aku tidak mengundurkan diri, tapi, mereka bilang—posisi ku sudah di ganti oleh Lily. Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini?"**_

_**Scorpius melipat korannya dan menatap Wanita yang berusia 22 Tahun tersebut. "Apa?"**_

_**Rose membuka surat yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan emosi. Mulutnya mulai terbuka dan membacakan suratnya. "Albus Potter. Dengan hormat, aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal penting yang harus kau garis bawahi. Pertama; jangan dekati Kekasih ku. Kedua; Perusahaan mu sangat bagus dan aku terkesan—tapi, aku ingin mengatakan kalau Rose mengundurkan diri. Ketiga; jika kau ingin mencari Wanita, jangan dekati Rose atau ku buka aib mu, Potter. Kau tahu kan maksud ku? Jadi, terimakasih untuk perhatiannya."**_

_**Scorpius menatap Rose santai. "Lalu—"**_

"_**Kau keterlaluan! Aku ingin pulang!"**_

_**Scorpius bangkit dan langsung menahan lengan Rose dengan sekuat tenaga. Tidak mempedulikan Rose yang meronta hebat dan makian yang keluar dari mulut sang Kekasih. Mata abu-abunya menatap Rose penuh amarah. "Kau tidak bisa pergi. Kau harus di sini—bersama ku. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh keluar kecuali kalau aku sudah mengizinkan."**_

Scorpius menyesal. Sejak kejadian itu, dia jarang sekali melihat senyum cantik Rose. Menghela nafas berat dan dia melihat ke kalender. Sudah berapa lama Rose tinggal di sini dan tak keluar rumah? Sudah 3 tahun dan Scorpius semakin bersalah. Rasa egoisnya yang membuat Rose seperti ini.

**·**

**·**

_**Lihatlah aku untuk terakhir kalinya**_

_**Tersenyumlah seperti semuanya baik-baik saja**_

_**Jadi, ketika aku merindukanmu—aku akan ingat**_

_**Jadi, aku bisa membayangkan wajahmu dalam pikiranmu**_

**·**

**·**

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Membereskan semua baju mu."

Rose tersentak kaget. "Apa—"

"Kau ingin pergi, bukan?"

Rose terdiam. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dia ingin pergi—dari dulu. Dia ingin pergi dari rumah yang seperti Kastil ini. Dia ingin bebas dari Scorpius. Dia ingin menatap dunia luar dengan bebas seperti dulu. Dia ingin berkerja dan menemui Keluarganya dan sepupu-sepupunya.

Kedua bahu Rose di pegang erat. Rose menunduk dan air matanya turun seketika. Scorpius mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Tersenyumlah."

"Apa?" tanya Rose kaget. Scorpius menghapus air matanya dengan lembut—seperti dulu dan Rose merasakan hal yang sama seperti dulu—senang, bahagia, terharu. Rose menggapai tangan Scorpius dan menggenggamnya lalu tersenyum—seperti yang di inginkan Scorpius.

Rose memejamkan kedua matanya ketika bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan. Kedua matanya terbuka dan menyadari Scorpius hanya menciumnya sekilas. Rose menggalungkan tangannya ke leher Scorpius dan mengecup lehernya. "Aku akan merindukan mu. Aku akan—"

"Jangan kembali."

"Apa—"

"Aku sudah merebut semuanya. Kebahagiaan mu, kesenangan mu, perkerjaan mu dan semuanya. Jangan kembali dan temukan Pria yang lebih baik dari ku. Yang bisa mengerti diri mu—bukannya memenjarakan mu seperti ini."

Rose mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Berusaha untuk tidak terisak keras. Rose melepaskan pelukannya dan ber-_**apparate**_. Meninggalkan Scorpius yang menatapnya sedih dan tidak rela.

**·**

**·**

_**Mata, hidung, bibir**_

_**Saat kau menyentuhku**_

_**Sampai ke ujung jarimu**_

_**Aku masih bisa merasakannya**_

**·**

**·**

"Aku selalu menyukai mata biru mu, Rose."

Rose terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Scorpius. Hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan dan saling menggesek. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Membiarkan angin melewati mereka dan rambut mereka berdua berkibar dengan indah. Scorpius melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Rose dan mencium bibir Rose yang di sambut hangat oleh sang Kekasih.

Bibir saling bersentuhan.

Tangan saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain—tidak membiarkan seorang pun yang memisahkan genggaman keduanya.

Keduanya terengah-engah ketika menyelesaikan ciuman tadi. Lalu tertawa dan Scorpius menyentuh leher Rose dan menghirup aromanya. Aroma Vanila yang selalu ia suka. Rambut merah Rose yang mempunyai wangi memabukkan yang membuat Scorpius candu.

"Aku harap kita selalu bersama sampai akhir, Scorpius."

"Ya—aku sangat berharap."

**·**

**·**

_**Mata abu-abumu yang hanya melihatku**_

_**Hidung yang menghembuskan nafas yang termanis**_

_**Bibirmu yang berbisik aku cinta kau—**_

—_**aku cinta kau..**_

**·**

**·**

"Aku merindukan matanya—"

Dominique menatap Rose yang sedang memandang bintang dari dalam jendela The Burrow. Wanita yang sekarang sedang mengandung anak kedua itu menghampiri Rose dengan hati-hati sambil memegang perut buncitnya.

"—Aku merindukan tatapan memujanya—"

Dominique mengelus pundak Rose—mencoba untuk menguatkan sepupunya tersebut. Sejak dia kembali dari Malfoy Manor, ia menjadi seperti ini yang membuat semuanya khawatir terutama Ron yang ingin mengutuk Scorpius dengan Kutukan-Tak-Termaafkan.

"—Aku merindukan ciumannya—"

"Kau merindukan segala hal tentangnya, Rose." kata Dominique yang akhirnya membuka suara. Rose menunduk dan memainkan ujung rambut merahnya. "Saat aku masih di sana, aku benci segala hal tentangnya. Tapi, sekarang aku merindukannya. Sangat, Dom."

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali?"

"Tidak mungkin." Balas Rose sambil tertawa miris. Dominique mengerti. Semuanya langsung berjaga kalau Rose keluar dari rumah. Bahkan James dan Fred kadang-kadang mengikutinya. Semuanya melarang Rose—kecuali, Ibunya yang sangat mengerti bagaimana kondisinya saat ini.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan."

Rose menatap Dominique dengan tatapan berbinar. "Kau—serius? Tapi, aku sudah mengecewakannya dan—"

"Semua Orang punya kesempatan. Dan kau harus memperjuangkannya. Jika dulu, Scorpius yang memperjuangkannya, sekarang giliran mu, Rose."

**·**

**·**

**·**

Taman bunga mawar yang di rawat oleh Rose sangat bagus dan Scorpius baru menyadari itu. Pikirannya tenang ketika duduk di antara bunga favorit sang Pujaan hati. Menghirup aroma bunga mawar dalam-dalam dan dia tersenyum miris. Sekarang ia membayangkan apa yang sedang di lakukan Rose di sana. Bermain? Mengobrol? Makan? Berjalan-jalan? Belanja? Atau tidur?

Tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan aroma Vanila milik Rose. Scorpius memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menikmati setiap hembusan nafas milik Rose. _**Tuhan—kenapa aku masih bisa merasakannya disini? **_Batin Scorpius bertanya. Scorpius merasakan ada yang mengecup pipinya dan kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya membeku tidak percaya.

Rose ada di belakangnya dan Scorpius langsung memeluk tubuh Wanita itu dengan erat. Menangis haru dan mengecup bibirnya, pipinya, leher dan hidungnya. Semuanya nyata—bukan mimpi.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Dan, kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang menyakiti mu?"

Rose menggelengkan kepalanya dan mereka berdua saling menghapus air mata satu sama lain dan tertawa. Rose langsung memeluk Scorpius dan menghirup aroma yang ia rindukan. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu."

Rose terisak pelan. "Maafkan aku—"

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, bodoh."

Rose menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak—"

"Semua ini salah ku, Rose. Kau tidak bisa melihat dunia luar dengan bebas karena ku. Kau kehilangan—"

Rose meletakkan jarinya di bibir Scorpius yang membuat Pria itu terdiam. Rose menatap dalam kedua mata abu-abu dan menyentuh rambut pirang milik Scorpius dan merapikannya. "Scorpius. Aku tidak peduli dengan dunia luar atau kehilangan pekerjaan. Aku baru menyadarinya—"

"Kau sadar tentang apa, Rose?"

"Tempat ku—di samping mu. Bukan di rumah, di The Burrow atau yang lainnya. Tempat ku di samping mu. Dimana pun kau berada—itulah tempat ku," Kata Rose sambil memeluk tubuh Scorpius. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan bersama mu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu seperti kemarin. Aku janji."

Scorpius mencium kening Rose dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku mencintai mu, Rose. Sangat mencintai mu.."

**TAMAT**

* * *

**SORRY FOR TYPO**

Fanfiction ini udah lama. Seminggu setelah lagu Taeyang—Eyes, Nose, Lips. Tapi, lagu dan cerita ini beda jauh—di lagu sad ending, di sini happy ending (gabisa buat sad ending-_-) dan buat fanfiction lain yang masih on-going, sabar ya. Belum bisa di publish mingguan ini. Tetap di lanjut kok, tenang saja.

**Rnr?thanks3**


End file.
